1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of construction. More particularly, the invention pertains to an enclosure, a tool for ground leveling, and a method of construction.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,266 describes a site-assembled swimming pool structure including a flexible liner supported by a surrounding wall of side-by-side wooden staves, where one vertical edge of each stave is convex and the other edge is concave. When the staves are arranged in side-by-side relation, the convex edge of one stave nests in the concave edge of the adjacent stave. A plurality of cables pass entirely around the wall, and the cables are tensioned to urge the staves into a tightly engaged relationship. A downwardly facing U-shaped track member extends around the upper periphery of the wall and snugly engages the upper ends of the staves. The track member includes open channels formed on its opposing sides for releasably receiving bead portions of the pool liner in the inwardly facing channel and a removable cover in the outwardly facing channel.